This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine front architecture. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a stator vane assembly and a method of installing stators vanes within a front architecture.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a core supported by a fan case. The core rotationally drives a fan within the fan case. Multiple circumferentially arranged stator vanes are supported at an inlet of the core by its front architecture.
The stator vanes are supported to limit displacement of the vane, and the vanes are subjected to vibratory stress by the supporting structure. That is, loads are transmitted through the front architecture to the stator vanes. Typically, the stator vanes are constructed from titanium, stainless steel or high grade aluminum, such as a 2618 alloy, to withstand the stresses to which the stator vanes are subjected.
Some front architectures support the stator vanes relative to inner and outer shrouds using rubber grommets. A fastening strap is wrapped around the circumferential array of stator vanes to provide mechanical retention of the stator vanes with respect to the shrouds. As a result, mechanical loads and vibration from the shrouds are transmitted to the stator vanes through the fastening strap.